


温水煮青蛙的存活率

by Beer_iceL



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beer_iceL/pseuds/Beer_iceL





	温水煮青蛙的存活率

“晰哥，你不能再瘦了。”  
筷子上的两片菜叶摇摇欲坠，和红汤锅里翻飞的荤食儿一比顿时没了滋味，王晰舔过嘴唇还是送进嘴里，脑子里过去一张清秀无辜的小孩脸，说这话时露水养的一双笑眼睛看着他，不分青红就给他定了罪状，  
——不好好吃饭。  
搞得跟他是小孩儿似的，三十好几铁骨铮铮的东北汉子吃个饭还要谁过问了。  
王晰重新逮住一块肉搁碗里填补底气。  
最近体重掉得是有些吓人，原本也跟胖挨不着关系，起过控制的念头没怎么见成效，这次倒好，囫囵削了一圈，自己的衣服都整出点男友外套的意思，那天嘎子搂了一把他肩膀，说“晰哥，你这不行啊，硌手了都。”口音颇得真传，挨了他手里保温杯一下子。  
他也不是刻意，减肥这事儿压根不在他原计划里，只是节目录制压力确实大，年纪摆在这了，再不想承认，也得说跟不上一帮子小年轻精力旺盛。连轴一转，小朋友当得跟孙子似的，累并乐呵着。  
他在嘴里缓慢深沉地咀嚼那块肥牛，好像他嚼得不是一块肉，是个艰深晦涩琢磨不明白的问题，迟迟没有下咽。别得不说，最近他的食欲是真被消磨得所剩无几，又没有什么胜负念头，整个人油星给涮了个干净，清寡明媚，就是不咋忧伤。琦琦说，只要王晰不张嘴，还是很符合高冷吓人的高岭之花形象的。他疑惑，既然如此，怎么得那个腼腆害羞的小孩儿就越来越不怵他了。  
他皱着眉头走神，李琦拿胳膊肘子怼他。  
“晰哥，你手机咋了？”  
李琦在屋里也没有脱下帽子，两个眼镜片被火锅热气糊成白色，颇为费劲得划拉手机屏幕。  
“没电了，干哈？”  
“小高杨跟我这找你呢。”  
“知道了。”

怕他，这基本可以高度概括王晰第一次接触小孩从腼腆笑容里读出来的东西。  
高杨其实不小了，个头比他还猛一点的大小伙子，可王晰忍不住当他小孩，训得时候把语调放得温温柔柔的，耐着性子手把手得教。谁能忍心看一呲着小虎牙甜滋滋的瓷娃娃受委屈。  
“你就把我当成你挚爱的哥哥。”  
王晰这样教，满意地看着小孩一贯妥帖温柔的笑容里的畏惧渐渐融解掉换成了欣赏甚至更加亲近的东西，像是雏鸟的依赖感乃至护食的占有欲，他觉得挺可爱。  
后来他才意识到形容词这个东西要严谨不能乱用，高杨乖巧又懂事，除了认认真真学专业知识，连带那句话贯彻得更是相当彻底。  
平时在待机室里等录制，王晰好抱着个保温杯窝在沙发里，薄薄瘦瘦的身体佝偻着，不愿意做出舞台上板正的样子，高杨就特自然地挨着他，当个人形靠背跟其他人开开玩笑聊聊天。  
或者在排练厅，王晰坐在钢琴边给他找音准，还没吹好的头发盖了眼睛，不等他自己抬手，高杨就给他捋到耳后，细软的头发蹭过指尖，王晰耳尖发麻老脸一红，再一瞧人清爽坦率的笑，什么也说不出。  
明明是开导小孩儿，结果自己的边界线被东踩一脚西踩一脚，还没法反抗，多气人。

“你要是没那心思也别太纵容了。”  
宵夜难得吃了回饱，他跟李琦俩人晃晃悠悠打算溜达回住处，长沙已经很冷，夜里尤其，霓虹之上灰蒙蒙的天像是在等一场预报里的雪，一张嘴，白雾都被冷风给扯散了。  
“哥心里有数。“  
纵容，到底是亲生闺蜜，一句话就找到点子上了。  
快到地方的时候王晰已经感觉不到自己的脸，厚厚的外套没能裹住两只耳朵，被风揪着一样疼。远远瞅见楼下站一高个儿，站在光下边，柔柔软软地蒙上一层绒边，李琦匆匆打了个招呼就哆哆嗦嗦溜上楼去，王晰叹口气，除了小孩还能是谁。  
“咋搁外面站着，不冷啊？“  
王晰舍不得把手从口袋里掏出来，拿肩膀赶人进屋。  
“火锅吃得怎么样？“  
他能听出来小孩在怨不带他玩儿，但是这是高杨，他不会直白说出怎么不带他去这样的话，王晰还是抽了一只手摸摸他的脑袋，有点费劲。  
“挺好吃，下次带你去尝尝。“  
高杨笑笑，说谢谢王晰老师，他早就不这么喊他了，只能解释在撒娇，还偷偷摸摸来抓他伸出来的手，就这一会儿晾在寒风里，已经刺骨冰凉。也不知道是岁数到了，还是最近瘦得太过，他一东北来的格外怕冷，年轻人就不一样，跟一暖炉塞手里似的，想甩开都不成。  
王晰由他牵着自己上楼，想他室友肯定不在，不然小家伙也不能一进电梯就贴上监控死角，矮下身子埋头进自己颈窝，温热湿滑若有似无从耳垂到领口以内，麻痒像过敏一般蔓延。他低低地喘息，仰头看天花板，眼睛闭了又睁，很难分清是电梯还是身体内部的轰鸣。

房门上锁和剥落一半的衬衣都是在王晰的默许下进行的，室友不会在夜里回来太晚，这就意味他们不会去床上，这已经成了不用开口的默契。  
高杨单手扣两只骨骼锋利的腕子在墙上，拿胸膛裹住他晰哥滑凉的肩背，衣物乱糟糟地填补肉体间的空隙，他想讨一个吻，即使这个时候，他也总是要取王晰的允许才动作，这个姿势吃力，王晰咽下声音，还是扭过头去。  
他其实根本不知道对高杨纵容的底线在哪里，总是还有一个角落可以一退再退。  
“晰哥。”  
小孩声音干净清凉，这会儿也无多影响，脆生生喊得他一激灵。  
“哎。”  
“你出声好不好，你的声音可好听了。”  
王晰从小到大被多少人夸过嗓子好，也抵不过脸上臊得慌，无奈被高杨揽着腰顶进来，怎么也咬不住牙关哼出声音来。小孩手上嘴上都体贴，最不愿意弄疼他，哪怕是自己要求。低哑走调的声音被从身体里沉沉地推挤出来，又碎在年轻人的顶礼膜拜的唇舌里，年长的男人细瘦的长腿颤抖内扣就要站立不住，硬质的牛仔裤松垮地垂挂在泛红的膝盖骨，皮带扣轻轻叩响。

王晰想得明明白白，啥问题都是自己惯得。

谁让自己喜欢呢，惯着呗。


End file.
